


Bullshit

by Melanin_Cookie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bullshittttttt, F/M, I am just messing around, Stupid shit, first fic, honestly don't read it cause its a test drive, it means nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanin_Cookie/pseuds/Melanin_Cookie
Summary: Arya + Gendry Bullshit
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Bullshit

Blue eyes met steely grey ones.

They both knew it was dangerous game, yet that didn't stop them.

The quiet movement was all that could be heard, but the actions spoke a thousand words....


End file.
